


Todo estaría bien.

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child!Thomas, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Mention of Past Abuse, Mild Alternate Universe, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Youthfulness, angust, hurt!Thomas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Thomas fue salvado por la Señora Hughes cuando era joven, desgraciadamente no supo aprovechar esta nueva vida que se le otorgó. Paso tras paso falló y destrozó todo lo que amaba. Ahora: ¿Realmente todo estaría bien?Advertencia: El fanfic habla de cómo el suicidio es tomado, por él, como un acto de valentía mientras que vivir es la cobardía. A pesar de escribir eso no estoy inclinada a ese pensamiento, contrariamente, no creo que sea ni uno ni otro, me es difícil comprender y explicarlo. No escribo lejano al comprender, lo viví en carne propia por mano cercana y más cercana, así que me gustaría que lo leyeran como pensamiento del personaje, no del autor.





	Todo estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos días leí un fanfic que me enamoró. Amo a Thomas desde la primera temporada y a pesar de aun no terminarme la serie –me falta poco- no puedo dejar de amarlo. Quizás sea mi vista de sobre examinar los personajes o simplemente mi amor por él, pero justifico mucho de sus actuares. ¿Alguno notó que en la primer temporada Thomas tenía entre 16 años a los 18? Basados en su fecha de nacimiento revelada y el tiempo de esta. Y después de lo del Conde siento que realmente cambia mucho el personaje y se vuelve más cerrado. Súmenle su juventud, el ser empujado por O’Brian, que bien deja mostrado que es manipuladora de jóvenes –no de modo sexual por favor-. El temor de su sexualidad, la ridiculización constante de todo –que si bien él es cruel el resto realmente lo es mucho-. Hasta puedo simpatizar con el accionar con Bates –quizás un poco exagerado, pero joder que es un crio él- de que llega un extraño y te arrebata aquel puesto por el que luchaste ¡Uno sin experiencia en el servicio! Y realmente, sigo sin comprender cómo la gente lo puede juntar con Jimmy después de todo lo que hizo. Dios, creo que con su despedida con Thomas yo le hubiera roto la nariz. Como sea. El fanfic muestra su principio y “final”, aunque en la serie no muere yo acá doy casi el sí muere. Ahora debato si escribir lo que pasa entre periodo y periodo –vida y muerte- o escribir un futuro donde sobreviva. La cosa es que, si voy a continuar, querría darle un toque romántico porque lo merece y ahí no sabría con quién juntarlo. Sinceramente iría por un oc y mi otra opción muy factible –pero por culpa del fanfic mencionado- es con Branson. Andy es adorable pero me gusta con Daisy (extrañamente amo casi todas las parejas canonicas). Me gustó darle le giro de Hughes como figura materna y ver a Carson, de algún modo, como su padre. Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

## 1907

Elsie recuerda la primera vez que lo vio. Ella había bajado al pueblo por un recado que la doncella de la señoría no podía realizar (y ella felizmente quiso hacer). A lo lejos observó niños jugando con el creciente anhelo de algo que nunca poseería como propio. ¿Cómo una criada (en su caso la principal) se atrevería a casarse con un hombre cuando su vida estaba completamente dedicada a servir? Carson, el reciente mayordomo, siempre argumentaba que era inaudito. Ella sabía que a pesar de su estoico yo actual, sólo unos años atrás, había sido tan libre y despreocupado como una paloma y que sus palabras no tendrían que tener un peso tan sofocante. Pero lo hacían. Y el observar a los infantes era algo que llenaba su alma y también la partía, por lo tanto, siempre evitaba quedarse demasiado tiempo e ir a hacer lo encomendado. Presumía que, con el tiempo, se fortalecería y ya no sentiría tanto pesar por aquellas vistas. Recogió un par de telas destinadas a ser un conjunto para los vestuarios de su Lady, paso por la panadería por petición de la Señora Patmore –quien preguntó si podía conseguir unos bollos especiales que hacían- y consiguió un poco de masas dulces para sí misma –como regalo-. Mientras caminaba de regreso por la pequeña villa escuchó aquel lastimero sonido de llanto que hizo que su corazón se encogiera; segura de que sería algún niño herido o simplemente con rabieta, se acercó a la pequeña separación entre casa y casa para observar a la pobre criatura. ¡Y bien que era! Entre la suciedad del lugar había una criatura encogida y llorado. Sucio de pies a cabeza y encogido como si temiera el daño que el mundo podía generarle. Era delgado, muy delgado y sus huesos se notaban bajo las raídas prendas. Si su alma se estremecía de solo pensar que sería un niño llorando por algo inocente, ahora, se partía de formas indefinibles. Se encogió un poco mientras tomaba uno de los bollos dulces de su bolsa y se inclinaba junto al muchacho.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para llorar lágrimas vivas? —Indagó con cuidado, voz suave y maternal que no pudo ocultar. El muchacho no respondió, en realidad, no se movió y sólo dejó de llorar como si el ser encontrado fuera el peor de los destinos obtenidos. Durante unos largos minutos ninguno dijo o hizo nada hasta que Hughes soltó un bajo suspiró y volvió a intentarlo—. Oh, supongo que si no responderás no sé qué haré con este bollo — Agregó dramáticamente esperando que esta voz y este argumento hiciera algo con el niño. Este siguió quieto durante unos momentos, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando lo vio lentamente sacar la cara de entre sus brazos –donde la ocultaba- y mirarla con temor. Primero a ella, una fugaz mirada que no se atrevió a continuar, y luego a su mano que sostenía la masa extendida a él. No lo tomó, no la miró otra vez, solo se quedó en silencio esperando otra cosa ya sea reacción o palabra. Ella casi suelta un comentario sobre su apariencia, era un niño muy hermoso de unos ojos tormentosos, su piel estaba sucia, pero por pocas capas que se ven es pálida y se pregunta, internamente, si su cabello era tan negro como parecía o solo otra ilusión de la suciedad. Extendió más su mano a su dirección, sin llegar a ser intrusiva y agregó: —Por favor, tómalo.

La pequeña mano se extendió, cogió con cuidado la masa dulce y lentamente, aun temiendo que cada movimiento sería castigado, se llevó está a su boca. El mordisco fue pequeño, casi nulo y masticó con mucho cuidado, lentamente, mientras su cuerpo aun gritaba temor. Elsie se sentía completamente enferma ante la visión. ¿Cómo alguien podría temer el comer? Como si la simple muestra de amabilidad de cualquier persona fue algo extraño. Ella se dedicó a mirarlo, intentando de que su mueca tranquila y afable no mostrará su disturbio interno. Sus dedos estaban sucios, mugrientos, pero también dañados como si hubieran golpeado sus manos con una vara con frecuencia inhumana, tomar el bollo parecía ser un acto simplemente doloroso (ella se negaba hacer una mueca ante ello, pero era tan difícil). Acomodó su falda, con intención de distraerse, y se colocó en cuclillas –a diferencia de antes que estaba inclinada hacia él- frente al muchacho. Lo observó comer, sin atreverse a decir nada, mientras él sólo miró a sus lados con temerosos ojos de cachorro. El tiempo pasó lento, pero cuando él consigue la mitad del alimento consumido, alzó al fin su mirada –sin verla realmente-.

— Gracias señora —Musitó con voz pequeña y gastada, típico del llanto reciente. Con disimulo guardó el resto de la comida en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón manchado. Cuando ella se movió y extendiendo su mano hacia él, la poca confianza que ella creyó conseguir se desvaneció. Rápidamente ocultó su cabeza bajo sus brazos como si espera ser regañado -golpeado- por guardar el resto del alimento, pero también negándose a devolverlo. La doncella soltó una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa por ello. Refunfuñó, cosa que produce más temor en el niño y luego suspiró.

— No te golpearé —Burló con cuidado, el niño no le creyó, no le culpaba. Los pueblerinos no solían ser muy amables con huérfanos o niños que no tenían hogar, cosa que él era (podría ella afirmar sin pensarlo mucho). Aun así, prefería cerciorarse—. ¿Crees que puedas decirme dónde están tus padres? —Él negó frenéticamente con su cabeza, bajo sus brazos, y chilló como animal acorralado. Si él poseía padres aún vivos era más que claro que no quería volver con ellos. Y considerando su estado, ella no negaría que sería lo más óptimo. Soltó otro suspiro bajo mientras se endereza. Era consciente que ella no tenía porqué hacer nada más; lo alimentó, sí, pero nada la ataba a hacerse cargo del muchacho. Aun así, pese a saberlo, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de hacer más. Observó que, tras todo este tiempo de tranquilidad, el niño salió de su guardia y la miraba con curiosidad poco oculta pero también una gran hostilidad—. ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

— Thomas.

— Bien, Thomas, soy la Señora Hughes. Es un placer conocerte —Agregó, fácilmente ella, sacudió su falda otra vez y pensó, momentáneamente qué hacer. Posiblemente podría ducharlo, darle ropa y rogarle a Carson para que lo contratara, aunque sea como un niño del pasillo y así ayudaría en cualquier cosa. No podía asegurar la edad del niño, pero, entre diez y catorce años parecía estar. Aun creciendo, podría fortalecerse y con una excelente educación, quien sabe, algún día ser el relevo del Señor Carson. Sólo de pensarlo le daba diversión, pero también cierta calidez. Con cuidado extendió su mano, en lentos movimientos—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Necesitas un baño caliente y una buena comida en tu estómago.

Engatusar a un niño muerto de hambre no sería difícil, engañar a uno que parecía haber sufrido una gran cantidad de daño físico por otro ser humano, era más complejo. Durante otros largos minutos hubo un gran debate interno del niño quien abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces. Parecía debatir entre preguntar la verdad, decir algo inteligente o simplemente agradecerle algo que no sabe si será para bien o para mal. ¿Pero qué podría ser peor que dormir en la calle? Lo había hecho durante meses y ya no podía más. Él era un niño, sí, pero sabía que tendría que recurrir a robar si esto continuaba y la única vez que lo intentó fue golpeado tan fuerte que realmente era casi igual que estar en su casa. Así que. Nada podría serlo. Tragó visiblemente, miró a sus lados y luego se levantó, pero sin atreverse a tocar la limpia mano de la mujer. Sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de todo, hizo una de las tantas preguntas que pasaron por su mente. La más corta pero la más pesada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo necesitas y da la casualidad de que necesitamos un poco más de personal en donde trabajo. Si te arreglamos lo suficiente podrás tener un techo donde resguardarte. Tendrás que comportarte, seguir reglas y trabajar duro —Ella no mintió, no realmente. Sí se necesitaba personal, la casa estaba creciendo y las niñas necesitaban más atención. Muchos del personal era de la anterior década y ya estarían listos para irse pronto; oh, la jubilación. Pero advirtió también. Le darían todo lo que él necesitase, pero a cambio tendría que trabajar. Quizás fuera un poco extraño, siendo tan pequeño –y se recordó preguntarle su edad más adelante-, pero necesario.

—Está bien.

Las cortas palabras del niño fueron suficiente y aunque este aún se negó a tomar su mano, comenzaron el camino de regreso a Downton. Desgraciadamente no tenía otro lugar donde recurrir para acicalarlo, pero asumía que podría colarlo sin que lo vieran, llevarlo al ala de las mujeres y poder arreglarlo. Quizás, tener la ayuda de Anna quien siempre ha sido tan buena. Con aquel plan en mente caminaron en silencio, él dos pasos tras. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa tras una larga caminata, ella observó, cada cierto tiempo, hacia atrás para comprobar que un la seguía. La criatura caminó con su cabeza gacha y era sorprendente que no se hubiera caído aún por ello o llevado algo puesto, ni atropellado o pasado algo si vamos al caso. Era igual a un cachorro pedido y eso hacía que su corazón se apretujarse. Pobre, pobre criatura. Cuando estaban sólo a unos minutos de la entrada le pidió que esperase en la puerta, ella entró dejando las cosas. Charló con los empleados, se presentó antes Carson y le dejó unos panecillos. Dio un par de órdenes, preguntó cómo estaba todo y luego a Anna si tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Servicial como siempre, la joven doncella, se acercó auxiliarla. Contó lo del niño y aunque la joven parecía extrañada –confundida por su actuar- asintió febrilmente ante la petición de llevarlo hacia arriba en la parte de las mujeres mientras ella distraía al resto del personal. La misión fue sencilla, extrañamente, satisfactoria. El niño siguió a la rubia pese a no estar completamente feliz y muy reticente a pisar con su ropa mugrosa el lugar –esperando una reprimenda por ello-. Cuando llegaron al baño de las mujeres, la doncella, miró los lados sin saber qué hacer y aunque intentó conversar el muchacho no le siguió mucho la vuelta. Sin responder, con su mirada baja y listo para correr si sentía que algo estaba mal, sólo producía mayor incertidumbre en la fémina. Para su suerte la señora Hughes llegó más temprano que tarde. Antes de que se fuera le pidió si podía conseguir alguna ropa de niño de alguno de los lacayos.

La mujer se arremangó las mangas de su uniforme, pasó junto al muchacho y encendió los grifos de agua para llenarla con agua caliente, lo más caliente posible. Buscó cerca del lavado jabón y una franela para fregar el cuerpo del muchacho y luego se giró para observarlo con su mano en la cadera. Su cara claramente decía: _“¿Qué estás esperando?”_ , pero el niño no se movió ni una pulgada desde que ella entró. Con otro suspiro se acercó al muchacho y comenzó, con mucho cuidado, a desabotonar la camisa de este. Lo sintió temblar bajo su toque suave y cuando alzó su rostro para verlo estaba llorando otra vez. Aquellos hermosos ojos de tormenta sólo parecían ser capaces de derramar agua. Gota por gota, lamento por lamentó. Aun así, ella no se detuvo, no sintió estar haciendo nada mal al niño. Cuando terminó con los botones sacó la camisa y luego se acercó hasta el raído pantalón. El llanto se volvió más fuerte pero no intentó detenerla. Dudó durante unos segundos si continuar.

— Debemos limpiarte y volverte presentable para que el Señor Carson tenga una buena referencia de ti —Pero sus palabras no parecían tranquilizarlo, contrariamente, lo angustió más—. Nadie te hará daño Thomas, estás a salvo aquí. Por favor, debes bañarte y no sólo por la suciedad que te cubre sino porque estás helado —Intentó entrar en razón, pero él continuó llorando. Durante otros momentos, cuando solamente se oída su lloriqueo y el agua llenar la bañera, ella se preguntó qué hacer. Él tomó la rienda entonces, fue cuando se quitó su prenda que entonces ella comprendió su reticencia. Sus piernas, pálidas y menos sucias que el resto de su cuerpo por la cobertura, estaban llenas de moretones y quemaduras que no tendrías más de unas semanas de antigüedad. Como ella pensó, el abuso era extenso en el muchacho. Reprimió su exclamación de horror y le regaló una muy pequeña sonrisa alentadora al niño. Se quitó el resto de sus prendas –que serían inútiles de lavar ya- y cuando le dio la espalda para ir a la tina, Elsie casi se desmayó. Las marcas de latigazos –o similares- que se extendían desde la nuca hasta la mitad de su muslo eran simplemente repugnantes. ¿Cómo alguien podría hacer eso a un niño? Incapaz de comprender y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, ella se acercó para ayudarlo a limpiarse.

La doncella frota sus brazos con suavidad para no dañarlo, pero constancia para sacar el barro impregnado. El niño nunca se movió o quejó, se mantenía sentado en el agua caliente y aunque luchó mucho para no bajar la guardia el cansancio pareció comenzar a ganarle Cabeceó de forma adorable y cada vez que se caía más en los brazos de Morfeo se despertaría de golpe, alerta. Con ojos pesados observó cómo la mujer lo limpió, frotó su cabello con fuerza, sin brutalidad, para sacar cualquier suciedad que no quisiera irse. El agua es drenada, ya que dejó de ser translúcida hace un largo rato y llenar la tina nuevamente para sacar lo que resta. Aunque el frío lo envuelve durante unos minutos, no se quejó o dejó de estar menos adormilado. Lo que siguió no era tan cálido como al comienzo, pero no tampoco helado. Ella frotó su espalda con dulzura y lloró en silencio por su dolor. Cuando terminó le pidió salir, en la acción casi tropezó y se cayó de frunces contra las baldosas, para la suerte de ambos no sucedió y solamente quedó apoyado contra el hombro de la mujer. Lo secó con suaves toallas y una la dejó cubriéndolo mientras salía en busca de Anna y ver si obtuvo lo que solicitó. No debió de buscar mucho, la mujer estaba a unas puertas con el botín contra su pecho indecisa, sin palabras se lo entregó y tras un agradecimiento suave cada una marchó a su lugar correspondiente. Elsie visitó a Thomas como si fuera un muñeco. Aunque el pantalón era demasiado corto para él no importó, tampoco que la camisa fuera demasiado grande –al parecer obtenido de diferentes niños-. Le colocó unos zapatos de repuesto y unas medias gruesas. Peinó su cabello, recortó sus puntas muy largas y con cuidado lo dejó perfectamente. Ahora, sin barro en su piel, se lo podía observar mejor. Tenía una piel suave y demasiado pálida, fácilmente se marcaría si era golpeado. Moretones recientes esparcidos por su cuerpo, cuello, clavícula que se podían ver. Su rostro, milagrosamente, no poseía ninguno. Acarició la mejilla del niño, acomodó la camisa del chico y con una pequeña palmadita en su cabeza le hizo alzar su cabeza del suelo.

— Bajaremos hablar con el Señor Carson y luego comeremos un poco. A la señora Patmore no le molestará —Posiblemente. Esta vez volvió a extenderle la mano para tomarlo y él lo aceptó. Esta fue la primera vez que Thomas comenzó a vivir. Carson le dio el empleo bajo muchas promesas de Hughes, Patmore le dio alimentos tras una larga diatriba de cosas al azar (pasando de quejas, a preocupación, quejas y quejas dirigida a sus ayudantes (incompetentes)). El niño tímido que era en ese entonces, rió sin poder evitarlo. Por primera vez en meses, Thomas, _sintió que todo estaría bien._

 

## 1925

Sintió que se ahogaba, lenta y cruelmente en un sofocante mundo dónde no merecía vivir. Él lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido. Su padre lo dijo, mientras lo golpeó casi hasta la muerte, el día que decidió sobrevivir a morir. Lamentó haberlo hecho. Esconderse en el bosque cercano a su casa, esperando a recuperar sólo un poco de fuerza para huir. Fue a lo más alejado de su hogar en Ripon, se ocultó de la gente para que no lo llevaran otra vez con su padre y creyó que si no moriría en sus manos lo haría de hambre o frío. Pero llegó la Señora Hughes. Que maldito suertudo fue. La hirió, siempre, porque no sabía cómo más reaccionar. Ella, que lo salvó. Ella, que era un ángel que merecía el puto cielo. Ella: _su madre_. La decepcionó más de una vez, en realidad, no podría recordar ni una sola vez que la hiciera orgullosa en su memoria. Ni cuando sirvió en la guerra –ella decepcionada de que sólo se diera como ayudante para huir-. O cuando salvó a Lady Edith, había cuestionado la razón de que él esté en esa zona y claramente lo culpó de ser cómplice de Jimmy. Oh, Jimmy. Fue la mayor decepción que le dio a ella. ¿Acosando a otro lacayo? Besándolo, mostrando su naturaleza demoníaca tan abiertamente. Siendo tan repugnante. Dios. No podía verla a los ojos tras ese acto. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la única persona que te amó realmente está tan decepcionada? Quemaba, dolía, mataba. Debía de aceptarlo, nunca tuvo que ir con ella, no sabiendo que la heriría tanto.

El dolor era sofocante. ¿No era divertido? Toda su vida intentó hacer lo correcto, pero hizo lo incorrecto. Ya respirar era un error. Desear a otro hombre, amarlo. Fácilmente Philip se lo recordó, de forma cruel. Lo cierto es que había sido estúpido al creerle a este hombre. Le robó todo. Su pureza, su corazón, su cuerpo y alma. No dejó nada. Y luego lo quemó y disfrutó hacerlo. Dramáticamente Thomas había creído que moriría ese día cuando vio las cartas quemarse. Porque, aunque él no fuera a mantenerlo a su lado, aquellas palabras de amor lo mantenían junto cuando creía que lo que él sentía era simplemente incorrecto. Esto sólo reafirmo lo sabido. Si no hubiera sido tan débil, se hubiera matado ese mismo día. Pero fue débil, no se atrevió. Arrogante como siempre se ocultó más en sí mismo, se volvió más cruel y aun peor, se dejó marchitar. Luego vinieron más fallos, más hombres que le recordaron que él no era merecedor de amor o siquiera atención. Otros crueles que tomaron y quitaron sin pedir permiso. Y luego estuvo Edward. Por él, dios, por él hubiera matado y muerto si era necesario; ido a la cárcel, lo que sea. Le hubiera entregado su corazón en bandeja de plata y el universo entero. Pero Edward, hermoso y tierno Edward, fue más valiente que él y acabó con su vida. Si algo quedaba en Thomas se murió ese día. Intentó, dios sabe que intentó sobrevivir. Sybil, hermosa mujer y compasiva, lo consoló e intentó ayúdalo. Pero ella se fue, también, como todos en su vida y aunque volvió en ocasiones especiales ya no era el mismo apoyo que fue en sus tiempos de guerra. Y luego llegó Jimmy. Maldito y desgraciado. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel como para dejarlo enamorarse de él? Él sabía que era imposible, demasiado bueno para serlo. James fue de los más crueles que pisaron en su vida. Podríamos entrar en detalles de las idas y venidas, pero no hay mucho que decir realmente. Él jugó con Thomas de tantas formas inimaginables y una más cruel que la otra, y peor aún, ¡Jimmy siempre fue la víctima! Y él el sucio y depravado que lo corrompía, perseguía y hería. Oh, dios sabe que no es cierto, pero los mortales no podrían jamás creer lo contrario.

Thomas destrozó tanto su vida que el resto parecía creer que tenían el derecho de hacer lo mismo. Carson, a quien siempre admiraría y de quien siempre desearía la aceptación, parecía estar muy complacido de lastimarlo. ¿Cuántas veces temió que el hombre lo hiriera como su padre lo hizo? Llegó al punto que realmente creyó, y cree, que este desearía que estuviera muerto. Oh, no sería raro. Todos lo querían, al final de cuentas. Bates, segundo en la lista, para variar. Pero lo último que llegó, que lo empujó en su vida la cual ya no tenía salvación fue el cambio de personal. Lo aislaban, no dejaban que nadie se le acercara como si tuviera una maldita peste y quizás la tenía, al final de cuentas estaba enfermo. ¡Y no importaba que hiciera! ¡Siempre sería así! Enfermo, repugnante, diabólico, una puta, no, peor aún. Sería peor que todo, porque así era. Porque era un sodomita. Porque corrompía jóvenes. Porque no merecía ni una palabra ya. Y sabía, dios, cómo sabía que todo era su puta culpa. Estaba decidido a ser valiente, por una vez en su sangrienta vida, y así corregir sus errores.

Lo pensó durante unos días, arregló todo esperando a que la casa quedara casi solitaria. Guardó todas sus pertenecías, acomodó su cuarto de forma perfecta sin dejar nada fuera de lugar –para que sea más fácil donar o tirar sus cosas posteriormente-. Dejó una carta a la Señora Hughes disculpándose por todo, otra a la Señora Baxter. Le dio palabras de aliento a Mosley –especialmente esperando que al fin diera un mayor paso hacia Baxter- y le regaló anónimamente flores a Daisy. Miró que el personal masculino estuviera fuera de la vista, tomó su navaja y se dirigió al baño. Andy lo interceptó antes, chocando con él y murmurando algo sobre manchar su uniforme, pero realmente sin hablar con él. Thomas carraspeó, confuso y temeroso. Argumentó que se daría un baño y distraídamente el muchacho asintió mientras se preguntaba qué haría con su uniforme (como era de esperarse, no notó el dolor que se filtraba por cada poro de Thomas). Le dio un consejo sobre cómo sacar la mancha, porque no tenía sentido no ayudarlo ya, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó casi todo su uniforme dejando sólo su remera y los pantalones. Dobló su ropa, la alineó. Llenó la bañera a la mitad con agua helada, irónicamente la odiaba, le recordaba a la trinchera y el temor de ese momento. Se sumergió, tomó la navaja y la clavó en su piel. Profundo, doloroso. Una, dos veces, tres y cuatro, otra más. Con mano temblorosa y adolorida repitió el proceso. Se sintió terriblemente vació. No dolor, ni tristeza. Sólo nada. Como si actuara sólo por hacerlo, inercia, instinto. No hay emoción o vida, porque no quedaba ya nada. Reposó su cabeza contra el borde, dejó sus brazos dentro de la bañera –no quería ocasionar un desastre- y dejó que la deriva lo tragase. Y no hubo salvador. ¿Por qué lo habría? Si el mundo sería mejor sin él. Él lo sabía, ellos lo hicieron, nadie lo discutiría. Oh. Por primera vez, desde que la señora Hughes le tomó la mano y le dio una vida, _sentía que todo estaría bien al fin._

 

 

 

 


End file.
